cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Angel (1999 series)
Angel (TV series; 1999 - 2004) Spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Plot Summary The vampire Angel, cursed with a soul, moves to Los Angeles and aids people with supernatural-related problems while questing for his own redemption. Male Deaths: *Bernard Addison (Episode 3.14 Couplet) *Ryan Alvarez *Tony Amendola (Episode 2.2 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been) *Sam Anderson (Episode 2.10 Reunion) *Derek Anthony (Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *Evan Arnold (Episode 2.9 The Trial) *Sam Ayers (Episode 3.3 That Old Gang of Mine) *Adam Baldwin (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Benjamín Benítez (Episode 3.12 Provider) *David Boreanaz (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (Episode 2.16 Epiphany) *Michael Robert Brandon (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *W. Earl Brown (Episode 2.8 The Shroud of Rahmon) *Eric Bruskotter (Episode 3.12 Provider) *Thomas Burr (Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *J. Kenneth Campbell (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Jeff Chase (Episode 4.1 Deep Down) *Dennis Christopher (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Anthony Cistaro (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Mark Colson (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Jack Conley (Episode 5.18 Origin) *Darin Cooper (Episode 2.14 The Thin Dead Line) *Leland Crooke (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Alexis Denisof (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb; Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *David Denman (Episode 4.17 Inside Out) *Jeff Denton (Episode 3.16 Sleep Tight) *Steve DeRelian (Episode 2.18 Dead End) *Robert Dolan (Episode 2.8 The Shroud of Rahmon) *Roy Dotrice (Episode 5.7 Lineage) *Thomas DuPont (Episode 2.1 Judgement) *Chris Durand (Episode 1.8 I Will Remember You) *John Durbin (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Thor Edgell (Episode 1.18 Five by Five) *Patrick St. Esprit (Episode 3.18 Double or Nothing) *Bob Fimiani (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Reynaldo Gallegos (Episode 3.6 Billy) *Pete Gardner (Episode 2.18 Dead End) *Mark Ginther (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal, Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Noel Gugliemi (Episode 4.1 Deep Down) *Sean Gunn (Episode 1.9 Hero, Episode 1.13 She) *Mike Gunther (Episode 3.20 A New World) *Andy Hallett (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Christian Hastings (Episode 3.1 Heartthrob) *Pat Healy (Episode 2.17 Disharmony) *Josh Holloway (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Sven Holmberg (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Rance Howard (Episode 3.4 Carpe Noctem) *Derek Hughes (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Matthew James (Episode 3.3 That Old Gang of Mine) *David Kagen (Episode 2.2 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been) *Khalil Kain (Episode 3.3 That Old Gang of Mine) *Christian Kane (Episode 5.22 Not Fade Away) *Zitto Kazann (Episode 2.7 Darla) *Daniel Dae Kim (Episode 4.8 Habeas Corpses) *Henry Kingi (Episode 1.10 Parting Gifts) *Henry Kingi Jr. (Episode 3.20 A New World) *Geoff Koch (Episode 2.14 The Thin Dead Line) *Thomas Kopache (Episode 2.15 Reprise) *Vladimir Kulich (Episode 4.13 Salvage) *Art LaFleur (Episode 2.6 Guise Will Be Guise) *Christopher Leps (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Paul Logan (Episode 3.4 Carpe Noctem) *Darris Love (Episode 2.19 Belonging) *Henri Lubatti (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Colin Patrick Lynch (Episode 1.6 Sense & Sensitivity) *Robert Madrid (Episode 3.1 Heartthrob) *John Mahon (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *J.P. Manoux (Episode 2.2 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been) *P.J. Marino (Episode 1.13 She) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb) *James Marsters (Episode 5.19 Time Bomb) *Mike Massa (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Jamie McShane (Episode 2.11 Redefinition) *Dustin Meier (Episode 4.1 Deep Down) *Ron Melendez (Episode 3.1 Heartthrob) *Johnny Messner (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *David Meunier (Episode 2.4 Untouched) *Mick Murray (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Michael Nagy (Episode 2.8 The Shroud of Rahmon) *Alex Nesic (Episode 2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb) *Alec Newman *Obi Ndefo (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Steve Niel (Episode 3.3 That Old Gang of Mine) *Matt North (Episode 2.5 Dear Boy) *William Ostrander (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Kal Penn (Episode 3.2 That Vision Thing) *Michael Phenicie (Episode 2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb) *Peewee Piemonte (Episode 3.18 Double or Nothing) *Denney Pierce (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *David Polcyn (Episode 1.7 The Bachelor Party) *B.J. Porter (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Sergio Premoli (Episode 3.7 Offspring) *Glenn Quinn (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Markus Redmond (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Lee Reherman (Episode 2.22 There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb) *Jeremy Renner (Episode 1.11 Somnambulist) *Marc Rose (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *John Rubinstein (Episode 4.1 Deep Down) *Vyto Ruginis (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Brent Sexton (Episode 1.4 I Fall Into Pieces) *Alan Shaw (Episode 2.3 First Impressions) *Justin Shilton (Episode 3.6 Billy) *John Short (Episode 3.19 The Price) *Randall Slavin (Episode 1.22 To Shanshu in L.A.) *Anthony Starke (Episode 3.20 A New World) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 1.22 To Shanshu in L.A.) *Maury Sterling (Episode 1.10 Parting Gifts) *Joel Stoffer (Episode 2.11 Redefinition) *Keith Szarabajka (Episode 3.21 Benediction) *Ash Taylor (Episode 1.9 Hero) *Tony Todd (Episode 2.8 The Shroud of Rahmon) *Andy Umberger (Episode 1.4 I Fall Into Pieces) *Brett Wagner (Episode 3.12 Provider) *Kevin West (Episode 1.3 In The Dark) *Jhaemi Willens (Episode 3.16 Sleep Tight) *Scott William Winters (Episode 1.16 The Ring) *Jonathan M. Woodward (Episode 5.16 Shells) *Jose Yenque (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Sean P. Young (Episode 1.20 War Zone) Female Deaths: *Amy Acker (Episode 3.12 Provider; Episode 5.15 A Hole in the World) *Jennifer Badger (Episode 1.11 Somnambulist, Episode 1.21 Blind Date) *Dorie Barton *Julie Benz (Episode 3.9 Lullaby) *Lilli Birdsell (Episode 1.2 Lonely Heart) *Glenda Morgan Brown (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Carey Cannon (Episode 1.22 To Shanshu in L.A.) *Charisma Carpenter (Episode 4.1 Deep Down; Episode 5.12 You're Welcome) *Marie Chambers (Episode 2.15 Reprise) *Bronwen Davies (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Summer Glau (Episode 3.13 Waiting in the Wings) *Beth Grant (Episode 1.5 Room w/a Vu) *Michele Kelly (Episode 1.20 War Zone) *Kasha Kropinski (Episode 3.8 Quickening) *Stephi Lineburg *Katherine Ann McGregor (Episode 2.10 Reunion) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 1.1 City of...) *Stephanie Nash (Episode 2.18 Dead End) *Kate Norby (Episode 3.1 Heartthrob) *Leah Pipes (Episode 2.15 Reprise) *Stephanie Romanov (Episode 4.12 Calvary) *Eve Sigall (Episode 2.2 Are You Now or Have You Ever Been) *Ingrid Sonray (Episode 4.1 Deep Down) *Eliza Szonert (Episode 1.15 The Prodigal) *Erika Thormahlen (Episode 3.20 A New World) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 3.10 Dad) *Gina Torres (Episode 4.21 Peace Out) *Stacey Travis *Jennifer Tung (Episode 1.2 Lonely Hearts) *Heather Weeks (Episode 3.11 Birthday) Category:TV Series Category:1999 TV series debuts Category:2004 TV series endings Category:WB TV series Category:Action Category:TV series by 20th Century Fox Category:Emmy Award Nominees